Power Rangers: Wrath of the Green Ranger
by Darth Fanfic
Summary: This Fanfiction is a sequel to the latest Power Rangers movie from 2017. In this story, the newly formed team of Power Rangers faces their greatest threat, the Green Ranger.


(NOTE: Before I get into this story I just want to make a couple of things clear. In my opinion, the latest Power Rangers movie that came out in 2017 did a great job at retelling the story of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. While I know the movie didn't live up to a lot of people's expectations, I still thought it did a great job at updating the story and mythology, as well as keeping it fresh for modern audiences. It's safe to say that I was interested to see where the franchise would go next. However, while the movie did set up for a sequel nothing has seem to come from that set up. And with a rumor that the new movie franchise might be dead and not getting a sequel, I've decided to write my own sequel to the movie in the mean time. So without further adue I present you all with my latest FanFiction: POWER RANGERS: WRATH OF THE GREEN RANGER.)

FADE IN

We open with the climatic battle of the last movie. The civilians of Angel Grove flee in terror from Rita's Putties as the Rangers engage them with their individual Zords. Amidst the chaos of the battle, we see a certain individual stop in disbelief of what is occuring in front of him. As we pan around, the individual is revealed to be no other than Tommy Oliver. Tommy watches on in terror as he sees a swarm of Putties clambering on top of the Tyrannosaurus Zord. However, the Pterodactyl Zord flies by blasting majority of the Putties off. Tommy jumps out of the way of some of the blasts that missed the Putties, and rolls on the ground. When Tommy raises his head, he is shocked to see the massive golden monster, Goldar smash his way through a building. However, the Tyrannosaurus and Saber Tooth Tiger Zords lunge at Goldar to attempt to bring him down. Tommy gets up as Goldar throws the Zords off of him and immediately runs to find cover from the battle. Tommy takes cover in an alleyway, and takes a minute to catch his breath. Tommy thinks he safe, until a squadron of Putties finds him. The Putties charge at Tommy, who grabs a trash can lid to defend himself. Tommy blocks a hit from one Putty with the trash can lid, but the Putty knocks the lid away from Tommy, then punches him to the ground. A second Putty lunges at Tommy, but Tommy kicks the Putty through a glass window and stands back up. Surrounded by Putties, Tommy thinks this is the end for him. The Putties charge at Tommy, who braces himself for the worst. However, Tommy is surprised as the Putties begin to fall apart all around him. A confused Tommy then exits the alleyway and sees the Rangers' massive Megazord emerge from a plume of smoke, which then charges at Goldar. Tommy watches in amazement as the Megazord lifts Goldar into the air and smashes him on the ground. Tommy runs off to get a better view of the fight, and arrives to see a woman with a golden staff, Rita, who is in a heated arguement with the Rangers from atop the fallen Goldar.

Rita: "What you have, it can't last! You know I'm right!"

Jason: "I don't know, but for now I need you to give your staff and your coin to us. And we'll take you to Zordon and let him be the judge."

Rita: "Zordon...judge me? Never! No matter what Zordon says I know... I am worthy!"

Rita lunges at the Rangers, but is slapped by the Megazord into space. Tommy lets out a sigh of relief, knowing that the danger is over. However, we then see Rita's staff with the Green Power Coin inside fall to the ground near Tommy. As the staff hits the ground, the Green Power Coin falls out and rolls on the ground towards Tommy. Tommy is hesitant at first to go near the Coin, but his curiosity gets the better of him and he walks towards it. Tommy kneels down to inspect the coin, then reaches his hand out to pick it up. We hold on a shot of the coin as the green energy within the coin intensifies and envelops the screen, which leads us into our opening title sequence.

POWER RANGERS: WRATH OF THE GREEN RANGER

Cut to Angel Grove High school, where we catch up with Jason, Billy, Kimberly, Trini, and Zack, who are all attending detention together. The teacher in charge of the students comes in and takes a seat at his desk.

Detention Teacher: "Attention. Attention in detention. When I say your name please call out that you're here. Billy Cranston."

Billy: "Here."

Detention Teacher: "Kimberly Hart."

Kimberly: "Here."

Detention Teacher: "Trini Kwan."

Trini: "Yep." (Trini says in a disinterested tone, while rolling her eyes.)

Detention Teacher: "Jason Scott."

Jason: "I'm always here, teach."

The teacher shrugs off Jason's smart remark and continues to call out names.

Detention Teacher: "Zack Taylor."

Zack: "Here." (Zack says through a yawn as he tries to stay awake.)

The teacher continues to check off those in attendance when he notices someone new was added to the list.

Detention Teacher: "Well we have a new detention student. Tommy Oliver."

The teacher continues to call out Tommy's name, but we see that Tommy is not in the class, just his jacket on a chair.

We cut to Tommy, who puts the Green Power Coin in his locker, then slams it shut. Tommy looks visibly sick and distraught as he leaves his locker, and rushes into the bathroom feeling nauseous. Tommy vomits in the toilet, then goes to the sink to wash his face with water. Tommy turns the faucet off, and looks at himself in the mirror. Tommy hardly recognizes himself. He has felt like this ever since he picked up the coin, and it seems to be getting worse over time. Tommy tries to get his breathing under control, but then he hears a monstrous voice whisper his name.

VOICE: "Tommy."

Tommy quickly turns around, but sees nobody there.

Tommy: "Somebody there?"

Tommy thinks he's just hearing things until he hears the voice again, this time more pronounced.

VOICE: "Tommy."

Tommy: "Who are you?"

The monstorous voice chuckles.

VOICE: "You will know in time, but for now you and I have got special work to do."

Tommy: "No. This is all in my head."

VOICE: "Oh no, Tommy. This...is VERY real."

Tommy: "Stop!"

Tommy covers his ears with his hands hoping to drown out the voice, but still hears it as clear as day.

VOICE: "You knew what you were getting into when you picked up that coin. Now WE will finish what Rita failed to do."

Tommy: "I won't do it!

VOICE: "I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter."

Tommy: "Get out of my head! Get out!"

Tommy screams at the top of his lungs for the voice to leave. At the same time, Tommy's locker begins to shake and the Green Power Coin blows off the locker door, filling the hallway with smoke and papers.

Cut back to detention as everyone hears the explosion. The teacher looks at Billy suspicious as to if it was him.

Detention Teacher: "Cranston."

Billy: "That might've been my fault. That might've been my fault. I am so sorry."

The teacher shakes his head, as Billy looks towards the other Rangers. Jason gestures trying to ask Billy if that was him without saying anything. Billy shakes his head saying no as he does. Jason comes up with a plan to check out what happened.

Jason: "Excuse me, teach. I really need to use the bathroom."

Detention Teacher: "Alright. Just make sure you come back Mr. Scott."

Jason: "Thank you."

Jason leaves detention to check out where the explosion came from. As Jason turns down a hallway he sees a bunch of papers as well as a locker door on the ground. Jason walks down the hallway, and notices the locker with a missing door. Jason looks inside the locker and sees the Green Power Coin inside.

Jason: "Rita's coin? But how -

Tommy: "Help me!"

Jason is startled as Tommy appears from behind him breathing heavily.

Jason: "Whoah! Hey you all right, man?"

Jason tries to help Tommy up, who looks up at Jason. Tommy's eyes begin to glow green as Jason stares at Tommy in disbelief. Tommy then throws Jason down the hallway. However, Jason is able to flip in the air, and lands safely on his feet. Tommy looks into the locker and takes the Green Coin from it.

Jason: "Sorry, but I can't let you keep that."

Tommy stares down Jason, and walks slowly towards him. Jason puts his hands up, preparing to fight Tommy. Tommy throws multiple punches at Jason, who manages to block majority of the strikes. Jason fights back, landing a few punches of his own. Jason attempts to kick Tommy, but Tommy catches Jason's leg and throws him into the nearby lockers. Jason barely has time to react before he ducks from another hit from Tommy, who puts a massive dent in the locker behind Jason. Jason is surprised at Tommy's strength, but before he can think about it for too long, Tommy throws another punch which hits Jason in the gut. Tommy then uppercuts Jason , which knocks him down the hallway. Jason struggles to raise his head as he looks back to Tommy. Tommy picks up the locker door on the ground, and walks slowly towards Jason. Before Jason can realize what's going on, Tommy charges at him with the locker preparing to end Jason with it. Jason puts his hands up bracing for the worst. However, just before Tommy can land his hit, Jason is teleported away. The locker door hits the floor, breaking the tiles on the floor. Tommy notices Jason is gone, and throws the locker door away. Tommy then looks down at the Green Coin, which he then clenches with his fist and proceeds to walk off.

We then cut to Jason who teleports into a familiar looking room. Jason is confused at first, and checks himself to make sure he doesn't have any injuries. Jason breathes a sigh of relief.

Alpha: "Hello!

Jason lets out a scream as Alpha appears behind him. Alpha lets out a scream as well but for a different reason.

Alpha: "I thought only girls could scream that high. You humans continue to surprise me."

Jason: "How did I get here?"

Alpha: "Your coin."

Jason: "What about it?"

Alpha: "Well whenever the coins sense that their owners are in life threatening situations, it teleports them to wherever they feel safest."

Jason: "Safest?"

Alpha: "Yeah. So what happened?"

Jason is about to tell Alpha, but Alpha cuts him off.

Alpha: "Wait! Don't tell me! Let me guess. Let's see what are some life threatening situations for teenagers?"

Jason: "Alpha I -

Alpha: "You didn't study for a test?"

Jason: "What? No. Listen. I-

Alpha: "A spider crawled on you?"

Jason: "No! Alpha this is serious."

Alpha: "Oh my gosh...You lost your phone!?"

Jason puts his hands on Alpha's shoulders, and looks him in the eyes.

Jason: "Alpha...I need to see Zordon NOW."

Alpha hears the fear in Jason's voice, and understands the how serious the situation is.

(And that's where I'll end this chapter for now. If you enjoyed this please stick with me for future chapters in my sequel to Power Rangers.)


End file.
